


Sinjin was always vibing

by KeenKarulo



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenKarulo/pseuds/KeenKarulo
Summary: A very bad analysis on robbie and why i love sinjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sinjin was always vibing

Robbie Shapiros life was always sad. So you know how like a big part of victorious was if rex was a puppet or not (in lots of episodes its underlying but its still there) and there was lots of details surrounding that (eg. someone else voicing rex to make him seem sentient but also him mostly being controlled by robbie). Well I think in the DanWarp universe, Rex is a normal ventriliqoust dummy that isnt sentient at all and that robbie voices rex but for us he is voiced by someone else. I think Rex links really closly to robbies early childhood because in that episode where hes helping his grandma with the internet she says something like 'robbie stills plays with his puppet' and also because he treats rex in the same way a really young kid would treat an imaginary friend. Im not a therapist so i dont know why he would be so attached to a inanimate objest that he treats as a real person and hates being sperated from but mainly just insults himself and others using it but its kinda sad that he lives like that with no help.

this doesnt matter at all but didnt he say in one of the very first episodes after cat kissed him that he wanted her to meet his parents but then later in the first season him (or rex idk) hint to them having no parents.

I think someone very underrated is Sinjin because he is vibing. He likes disco music and jade west.


End file.
